Shock O' Mint Flain
by Rere Aozora
Summary: Shock O' Mint Flain—Shockin' chocomint with flavor inside! Kau itu... seperti Shock O' Mint Flain. Special for Winterblossom Festival!


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**Meet me at parking lot.**_

_Pastikan kau sendirian._

o

Sakura memandang layar ponselnya. Keningnya terlipat. Gadis itu membaca email¹ yang sama untuk kelima belas kalinya. _Pastikan kau sendirian. _Hmm… ada angin apa _ia _ingin bertemu dengannya? _Hanya berdua?_

"Kau kenapa, Sakura? Melihat ponsel seperti itu adalah teknologi pertama yang kau sentuh?"

Sakura menoleh dan tak kaget mendapati Ino, yang memakai kaus panitia yang sama dengannya, memicingkan matanya curiga. Siapa lagi yang memberikan _statement _berlebihan selain _drama queen _kampusnya itu?

"Bukan apa-apa," kata Sakura, memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung _ID card _yang tergantung di lehernya. Sakura merapihkan kaus panitianya dan berkata, "Aku ke parkiran dulu, ya! _Bye_, Ino-buta-chan!"

Meninggalkan Ino yang berseru memanggilnya keheranan (karena ia berkata akan ke _parkiran_), ditambah memanggilnya Ino-buta-chan, berarti ia akan mendapatkan masalah. Tapi gadis itu tak peduli—paling tidak, tidak sekarang. Ia lebih peduli pada email yang tadi dibacanya. Dan orang yang mengirimkannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura ikut duduk di atas bagasi mobil—yang ia kenali sebagai milik Sasuke. "Ada apa mengajakku bertemu? Di parkiran pula?"

"Karena ini adalah tempat di mana Naruto tak mungkin datang mengganggu."

Sakura tertawa. "Jelas sajalah. Naruto pasti asyik menikmati penutupan PORSENI dengan berdansa dengan Hinata—seperti anak-anak lainnya!"

"Hn. Itu poinnya."

"Tapi, mengganggu dari apa, memangnya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam. Alih-alih menjawab, cowok yang terkenal dingin itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil kotak itu sambil mengerenyit, "Cokelat? Buatku?"

"Hn. _You like it, don't you?"_

"Suka! Banget! Makasih ya, Sasuke-kun! Ini kan produk baru yang udah lama banget mau aku coba!" seru Sakura, membuka kotak itu penuh semangat, bersiap memakannya. Untuk kemudian malah menemukan secarik kertas di atas potongan-potongan cokelat yang tertata rapih.

Penasaran, Sakura membuka dan membacanya.

o

_**Be my girl?**_

o

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang balas menatapnya intens. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

"_So?"

* * *

_

Rere Aozora present a SasuSaku fict

for Winterblossom Festival

theme : sweets, candy

**Shock O' Mint Flain**

note : AU, OOCness, abal-ness

* * *

Shock O' Mint Flain—Shockin' chocomint with flavor inside!_ Produk cokelat pertama yang diolah dengan mint segar terpilih, yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam isi—_blueberry_,_ strawberry_, susu, kopi, kacang mede, almond, dan baaaanyak yang lain! Lezatnya cokelat dipadu dengan segarnya mint dan kejutan di dalamnya! Buruan beli dan rasakan sensasi kejutan di setiap cokelatnya!_

"Kenapa deh kau cengar-cengir gitu, Saki?" suara Ino memotong khayalan Sakura. Mereka tengah berada di sekretariat BEM saat iklan itu disiarkan di radio.

Sakura mengangkat cokelat yang sedang dimakannya. "Aku jadi inget penutupan PORSENI tiga bulan lalu, Ino."

"Hmmm… Inget PORSENI atau Sasuke, Sakuraaaa?" goda Ino, menjawil pipi Sakura, "Atau, lebih tepatnya aku katakan acara penembakan Sasuke? Dia memberimu produk cokelat aneh itu, kan?"

"Hei! Cokelat ini nggak aneh tahu! Unik!" bela Sakura, tak rela produk cokelat kesayangannya dikatakan aneh.

"Apalah katamu, Sakura. Bagiku tetep aneh—maksa pula. Pembacaan 'Shock O''-nya dibuat sedemikian rupa supaya mirip 'choco'. Yaaah, meski aku nggak memungkiri produk ini enak banget. Apalagi kalau dapet yang isi cokelat putih leleh!"

"Kau udah pernah dapet yang rasa permen?"

"Oh, ada, ya? Aku nggak tahu. Terakhir aku beli itu minggu lalu, aku dapet yang rasa teh jepang. Perpaduan aneh, tapi herannya enak! Aneh tapi kreatif nih perusahaannya."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Gadis yang kini menduduki tahun ketiga di bangku kuliah itu sangat menyukai cokelat. Ditambah dengan adanya kenangan tersendiri saat PORSENI tahun ini, _Shock O' Mint Flain _menjadi cokelat favorit Sakura. Produk ini adalah keluaran salah satu produk ternama di Jepang. Keluaran yang spektakuler memang. Sangat laku di pasaran walau harganya bisa dibilang tidak murah. Itulah mengapa Sakura—sedihnya—tidak bisa membeli produk ini semudah ia membeli kacang goreng.

Sakura menggigit cokelatnya. Rasa susu dicecapnya kali ini. Ia menelan seluruh cokelatnya dan meraih yang lain. Hmm… stroberi.

"Omong-omong, aku nggak pernah melihatmu bareng Sasuke. Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Ino, memandang Sakura khawatir.

"Sasuke-kun sibuk dengan kuliahnya, Ino…"

Ino memicingkan matanya curiga pada Sakura. "Kau yakin, Jidat?"

"Harus, bukan?"

"Kok gitu, sih?"

"Sudahlah, Ino… Aku ke perpus dulu, ya," kata Sakura, menutup kotak cokelatnya.

"Kau itu nggak punya tempat lain buat dikunjungin selain perpus apa?"

Sakura tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ino kemudian menutup pintu dan meninggalkan sahabatnya. Sakura tahu Ino akan mengejar dan memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan jika saja gadis pirang itu tidak sedang membaca _script _untuknya siaran di radio kampus nanti sore. Sakura menghela nafasnya. Sakura sendiri berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke _memang_ sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Sakura menendang kerikil-kerikil di jalan. Ia menghela nafas. Dibukanya ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Mengecek _sent item _email-nya. Sudah lima jam yang lalu email untuk Sasuke—yang menanyakan kabar sang Uchiha—terkirim. Tapi sampai sekarang tak ada balasan. Dan ini sudah minggu kedua Sasuke begitu. Bahkan setelah dicari ke fakultasnya—Ilmu Komputer—pun ia tak ada.

Salahkah bila ia _mulai _ragu?

"Haaah.. Kau ini kemana, Sasuke-kun? Ingatkah kau minggu depan adalah bulan keempat kita pacaran?" bisik Sakura lemah.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi pacarnya. Ia menekan tuts ponselnya. Hafal luar kepala nomor Sasuke. Nada sambung terdengar, artinya Sasuke tidak mematikan ponselnya. Ah, Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Ada apa, Sakura?" _

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Aku—"

"_Sasuke-kun! Ini bagaimana?"_

"Siapa itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, heran mendengar suara perempuan di ujung telepon.

"Sorry, I'm busy_, Sakura."_

"Eh, Sasu—"

Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuuut..

"Menyebalkan sekali!"

Sakura menendang kerikil yang cukup besar. Tak sadar bahwa tenaganya terlalu besar. Menyebabkan batu itu bergerak melawan gravitasi bumi. Dan menabrak kepala rektor yang tengah berkaca di salah satu spion mobil.

Melotot panik, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpus. "Mampus aku!"

Sementara sang Rektor celingukan mencari si pelaku.

—o0o—

"Hai, Kiba!" seru Ino, menepuk pundak cowok penyuka anjing yang tengah berkutat dengan serangkai alat siaran.

"Hei! Udah siap?"

Ino menaruh tasnya di atas meja, mengangguk. "Pesanan lagu udah disortir?"

Kiba menunjuk tumpukan kertas dengan dagunya. "Tuh ada di—"

Tok! Tok!

Ino dan Kiba saling pandang. Pintu diketuk artinya siapa pun yang berada di belakangnya bukanlah anggota radio kampus. Bersama-sama mereka menghampiri pintu sekretariat radio kampus itu. Ino, yang terlebih dulu sampai di depan pintu, membukanya.

"Sasuke? Ngapain kau—"

"Mainkan lagu ini," kata Sasuke, menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Eh?"

"Mainkan lagu ini."

"Hah?"

"Jangan mencari masalah, Yamanaka."

"Nggak bisa! Semua udah ada p—"

"Aku nggak peduli. Mainkan itu."

Ino menaikan alisnya pada kertas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Mengambilnya, ia menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku nggak mau?"

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Su-sudahlah, Ino. Nggak usah cari masalah. Dia—keluarganya—penyumbang besar radio kampus ini," bisik Kiba.

"_Your friend seems smarter than you_, Ino."

"_What_? Hei, aku belum selesai ngomong, Uchiha!" seru Ino, mengacungkan tinjunya pada Sasuke yang pergi menjauh.

"Hei, hei! Kau siaran lima menit lagi! Nanti aja kalau mau mukul Uchiha sombong itu!" kata Kiba, mengenggam erat kedua lengan Ino, menahannya untuk mengejar Sasuke dan menghajarnya tepat di hidung. "Tak usah kau turuti juga beres, kan?"

Ino menghentakan kedua tangan Kiba dan membuka kertas yang diberikan Sasuke.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya mendapati Ino tersenyum setelah membacanya. "Ino? Kau oke, kan?"

"Yup, _I am_, Kiba. Ayo _on air_!"

—o0o—

Sakura tengah menikmati _Shock O' Mint Flain_ kesayangannya di atas tempat tidur. Sensasi pahit cokelat dan dingin-segar mint menjalar di lidahnya. Ditambah kejutan di setiap potong cokelatnya—isi stroberi, kopi, susu, permen, teh jepang, jeruk, dan masih banyak lagi—membuat Sakura sesaat lupa rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke.

"Enaaaaaak!" seru Sakura, tenggelam dalam sensasi yang diberikan cokelat itu.

_Fui ni agatta hanabi—_

Ponsel merah muda Sakura berdering nyaring di kamarnya, membuyarkan konsentrasinya menikmati _Shock O' Mint Flain_. Tangan Sakura menggapai-gapai ke nakas tempat tidurnya. "Aduuuh! Nggak tahu orang lagi enak-enakan nikmatin cokelat buat ngilangin bête karena pacar 'ngilang' apa?" keluh Sakura, duduk di sandaran tempat tidur dan menatap layar ponselnya.

_Ino-buta's calling.._

_Ngapain lagi ini anak? _Sakura menekan tombol terima telepon dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Apa, Ino?"'

"Denger aku siaran, Sakura! HA-RUS!"

Klik! Sambungan diputus.

"Apa-apan sih ini anak?" Sakura bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeset radionya ke siaran Ino.

"_Jumpa lagi di Kodaro—Konoha Daigaku Radio, bersama saya, Yamanaka Ino. Selama satu jam ke depan saya akan menemani teman-teman semua yang lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas, _hang out _sama temen atau lagi bengong di kamar. Nah, sebagai pembuka saya persembahkan _Utakata Hanabi by Supercell. Stay tune, guys!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian mengalunlah lagu yang menjadi _ringtone_ Sakura itu. Dan Sakura tetap mendengarkan Ino siaran. Tak ada yang aneh. Seperti biasa, di hari Kamis sahabatnya itu siaran, ada program kirim salam dan pesan lagu. Hanya itu. Tak lebih. Dan waktu telah menunjukan 16.50, artinya pesanan lagu dari orang terakhir adalah penutup dari—

"Well, the last for today_! Pesanan lagu dari seorang kenalan saya. _Special for a certain pink haired girl with huge forehead named after a flower, he said. My First, My Last, My Everything_ dari _Barry White. Here you go, Pinky_!"_

_Eh—apa? Apa barusan Ino bilang? Lagu pesenan buatku? Tapi dari—_

Ponselnya yang berdering heboh membuyarkan segala macam tanya di kepala Sakura. Mendengar itu, Sakura segera meraih ponselnya.

o

_**I DIDN'T say THAT, **__Sakura._

_Dan cewek yang kau dengar suaranya itu sepupuku._

_-Sasuke_

o

Sakura tertawa membaca email dari Sasuke. "Nggak pernah nyangka Sasuke mau ikut-ikutan mesen lagu!" Sakura menatap radio yang kini mengalunkan suara emas sang penyanyi.

o

_My first, my last, my everything_

_And the answer to all my dreams_

_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_

_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are²_

o

Diketiknya email untuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

o

_**Never thought you would send me an old song**__, Sasuke-kun._

_**But, thanks. I love it**__._

_-Sakura_

—o0o—

Ino menjawil pipi Sakura yang menatap mangkuk ramennya tak napsu. "Kau kenapa, Jidat? Kemaren-kemaren kayaknya seneng banget dikirimin lagu sama Sasuke."

"Dia 'ngilang' lagi, Ino," jawab Sakura lemas.

"Seriusan? Jangan-jangan dia diculik alien? Atau mungkin dikurung sama keluarganya yang _strict _abis itu? Atau—"

"Ino, _please_,nggak usah lebay."

"Sori."

"Hmh."

"Kau kangen Sasuke, ya?"

Sakura memutar matanya, urung membahas hal itu.

"Lalu, nanti kau ke Festival Tanabata?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu sambil menyeruput _lemon tea_-nya. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Tapi, Sakura, hari ini tepat—"

"Empat bulan kami pacaran," potong Sakura, "Tapi, Ino, tiga minggu belakangan ini kan dia sibuk sama kuliah dan kerja _part time-_nya di Uchiha Group. Belum lagi urusan BEM. Yah, mau bagaimana. Aku harus tahan. Dia bisa-bisa makin stres kalau aku ngambek-ngambekan. Aku harus ngertiin dia, ne?"

"Wow. Kau tegar banget, Saki," puji Ino, menompangkan dagunya pada dua tangannya.

"_Thanks. _Aku ke toilet, ya? Titip tas, Ino._"_

Ino mengangguk dan memerhatikan Sakura sampai helaian merah muda rambutnya menghilang di balik pintu toilet. Ia menyeruput jus alpukatnya ketika sosok berambut biru dongker duduk di hadapannya, tak lama setelah helaian rambut Sakura tak terlihat. "Sasuke?"

"Sakura mana?"

"Toilet. Kau mau—"

"Aku menyerahkan soal _make-up _Sakura padamu, Ino. Datang ke apartemennya jam empat."

"Hah?"

"Jangan bilang Sakura aku ke sini. Dah."

"Lho—Sasuke, maksudmu apa?" Ino melongokan kepalanya ke arah pintu kantin, dimana pundak tegap sang Uchiha menghilang. "Aneh banget deh itu cowok."

—o0o—

"Tasmu gembung banget, deh. Pinjem berapa buku sih dari perpus?" Ino membenarkan posisinya memegang tas Sakura yang terbilang kecil itu. Sahabatnya itu menitipkan tasnya untuk membenarkan tali sepatu ketsnya yang lepas.

"Nggak minjem, kok," kata Sakura, bangkit dari jongkoknya dan menerima tasnya yang diserahkan Ino. "Apa?" tanyanya ketika mendapati tatapan Ino.

"Kau yakin nggak mau bareng?" tanya Ino.

"Nggak, Ino sayaaaang. Udah sana pulang! Kau nggak kasihan sama Shikamaru yang nungguin?" kata Sakura, menatap Shikamaru yang bersandar malas di mobil hitamnya di belakang Ino.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sakura. Kau yakin nggak mau ke Festival Tanabata bareng kami?" ulang Ino, memberikan gestur pada Shikamaru untuk menghampirinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Nggak, Ino. Aku nggak apa-apa, jadi nggak usah memberikanku pandangan seperti itu. Lagian, aku nggak mau ganggu kau dan Shikamaru. Ini kan pertama kali kalian kencan lagi setelah Shikamaru diculik Asuma-sensei ikut olimpiade, kan?"

"Tapi—"

"_Stop, dear. I'm okay_. Udah, ah. Aku mau pulang. Daaah!"

Ino menggigit bibir menatap sahabatnya berjalan menjauh. "Sakura…"

"Kalau kau mau menemaninya, Ino, kita batalkan saja ke festivalnya. Aku tak keberatan," kata Shikamaru, menatap mata Ino yang berbinar khawatir akan sahabatnya.

Ino melirik Shikamaru lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya—yang kini menepuk-nepuk tasnya (nampaknya juga bingung tasnya menggembung). Ino memperhatikan tas Sakura. "Tasnya menggembung sejak kapan, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Oh! Sasuke! Sasuke, Shikamaru! Sejak kami dari kantin tasnya berubah jadi menggembung!"

Shikamaru mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Dan perkataan Sasuke…"

Shikamaru memerhatikan kekasihnya yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Ino?"

Ino tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut. Ia menoleh ke Shikamaru, masih dengan senyum yang sama. "Ya?"

"Err—kau mau menemani Sakura atau tidak?"

"Nggak perlu, Shika. Tapi aku punya tugas dari pacarnya. Jadi, kita harus ke apartemen Sakura jam empat nanti."

Dan sebelum Shikamaru bertanya lebih jauh, Ino telah menarik lengan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke mobil hitam Shikamaru.

—o0o—

Din! Din!

Sakura menoleh kesal. "Maaf, Pak Sopir, ada perlu apa Anda menglakson saya _berulang kali_?"

"Maaf, Nona. Saya hanya mendapat permintaan dari seseorang untuk mengantar Nona pulang."

Sakura memandang supir taksi itu bingung. "Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Ia tak menyebutkan namanya. Hanya memberi saya uang dan menunjuk Nona untuk diantar pulang."

Sakura memerhatikan sekeliling. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya sedang ber-hot spot ria di dekat air mancur. Dan beberapa lainnya berseliweran keluar-masuk kampus. Semua tak ada yang ia kenal. Kalau pun ada, potensi untuk memberikan uang secara cuma-cuma untuk mengantarnya pulang sangatlah kecil.

"Ia punya rambut yang aneh, Nona. Seperti pantat ayam," kata supir itu, membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Jadi? Nona mau saya antar pulang, 'kan? Soalnya saya tak bisa mengembalikan uang ini. Saya tak tahu nama pria itu."

Sakura sempat terenyuh akan kejujuran sang supir itu—atau mungkin juga terenyuh akan sikap Sasuke. Tersenyum, Sakura membuka pintu mobil belakang dan masuk. "Apartemen di perfektur timur, Pak."

—o0o—

"Huaaaah! Hari yang panjang!" seru Sakura, membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia meraih tasnya, bermaksud memeriksa agendanya. "Eng? Bener juga kata Ino, tasku lebih gembung dibandingkan dengan tadi pagi."

Sakura membuka resleting tasnya dan menarik keluar semua isinya. "Oh, Tuhan!"

Jemari lentik Sakura meraih sebuah kotak yang tadi pagi ia tahu tak ada di dalam tasnya. Kotak _Shock O' Mint Flain._ _Large size _pula. Sakura membuka cokelat yang sudah tak terbungkus plastik itu. Seperti yang ia duga, terdapat secarik kertas di atasnya.

o

_Kujemput jam lima. Kita ke Festival Tanabata._

_**Ah, and happy four month anniversary.**_

_Sasuke._

o

Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Sakura. _Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Aku tak pernah, satu kali pun tak pernah, menyangka hal-hal seperti ini akan kau lakukan. Sama sekali tak terlihat dari luar, sifatmu yang satu ini. Kau itu… seperti _Shock O' Mint Flain.

_Pahit dan dingin di luar tapi selalu punya kejutan di dalam.

* * *

_

**OWARI

* * *

**

1. email : orang Jepang biasanya menggunakan email alih-alih sms untuk berkomunikasi.

2. Penggalan lirik _You're The First, The Last, My Everything _© 1974 _20__th__ Century Record_, dipopulerkan oleh Barry White dalam album _Can't Get Enough

* * *

_Sebelum saya memulai _babbling _nggak jelas saya, saya memohon maaf kepada segenap warga FFn atas segala kesalahan : review yang menyakitkan hati, empat cerita lama saya yang bikin sakit mata, dan sebagainya. Semoga ramadhan ini penuh hikmah dan melimpah berkah. Amin.

Selamat berpuasa semua! ^^

o

Betapa senangnya saya akhirnya bisa juga ikut 'menyumbang' dalam Winterblossom Festival. Meski hasilnya aneh begini.

Oh, _Shock O' Mint Flain_ itu karangan dadakan saya. Saya memang nggak ahli bikin nama produk (ma-aaaaaaaaf). Dan itu terinspirasi dari Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Bott (benarkah tulisannya?) punya J. K. Rowling. _So_, _thanks_ _to her!_

Maaf atas segala kecacatan.

Terima kasih telah membaca.

_Review, please_?

Salam,

Rere.


End file.
